warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fight Hard (Part One)
Episode Nine, Season Two, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This episode is dedicated to AV7G, one of my friends that I've known for quite a long time. She's been a fan of a few of my stories, and I loved reading her comments, and her fanfics too. <3 Fight Hard (Part One) It was a false alarm. What really happened was that the cats from Fort Sutter had sent cats over to find the Rebellion and tell them to “liberate” them from the Spy Army. “We never even attacked Fort Sutter as planned.” Tornclaw mused. Shard rolled her eyes, and faced the two messengers, “What do you mean, ‘liberate’?” “We want you to free us of Snarl’s rule. He has planted soldiers there to keep us occupied, but we want to be free.” “And if we clear out the soldiers and leave, won’t they just come back to attack you?” Wolf that Bounds in Snow muttered. The messenger shook his head, “There’s a second part to liberating our camp. Most of our soldiers are in the prison camp nearby Fort Sutter, so if we liberate the prison, then we’ll be able to fight back.” Beechleap leaned over to whisper in Roanfur’s ear. “Not if the whole Spy Army attacked them...” The red she-cat rolled her eyes, “And like Snarl would bother to attack such a small camp with all his forces.” Shard of Ice turned to the messenger, “The Rebellion will help your camp.” “Star, Dark, Wolf, Roanfur, Brightsong, Pebbles, Spark, and Eclipse, let’s go.” Shard called out their names before indicating for the messenger to show the way. They pounded through the undergrowth, and Wolf that Bounds in Snow whispered in Shard’s ear. “I’ve heard that there are rebels, Clan cats, in the prison camp of Fort Sutter. One has a kit or something.” Shard was startled by this news, “Really?” The battle-scarred tom nodded vigorously, “And my brother and sister were part of the camp... They should be in there too.” Shard laid her white tail on Wolf’s shoulder, “We’ll get the camp back,” she promised, “We will.” The tom nodded, and they continued onwards. Brightsong waved her tail in the front for everyone to stop, “The camp is heavily guarded, we’ll need a specific plan to liberate Fort Sutter.” The messenger was shaking. “What’s your name?” Shard nudged the she-cat. “Echo of the Stream.” Shard pondered over that, “Do you live in Fort Sutter?” “Yes,” the silver she-cat sighed, “It’s a rebel camp, one of the many on Spy Army territory.” Dark of Night soothed the trembling she-cat, “It’s okay, we’re going to free your camp, and everything will be fine.” Echo nodded thankfully to the black she-cat. Pathway to Frozen Star relayed the information Brightsong had gathered, “Okay, there’s about two soldiers at each opening of the camp. The main opening has three guards. There’s two side openings, and one main opening so that makes seven guards.” The older black furred she-cat turned to Echo, “How many soldiers are in your camp?” The silver she-cat blinked nervously, “Well, there were about five soldiers positioned in the camp, and I saw many of them outside when I escaped the camp.” She seemed to get more confident, and there was another side to the kind and nervous she-cat she usually was. “Alright,” Shard decided, “We’ll need cats to sneak in. Echo, are your cats allowed to go out hunting?” Echo tilted her head to think, “Yes, but only two cats each time. They register your name when you leave, so it’s harder to sneak in other cats.” Dark narrowed her eyes, “Then we’ll have to catch a pair going out for hunting, and substitute in our two cats.” “It has to be the right cats too.” Shard added. “Okay Pebbles on Bottom of Stream and Spark of the Scorching Fire go find a pair and bring them here quietly. Tell them we’re here to help them.” The two loped off, and Shard of Ice waited for the pair to return. Echo began to describe the scenery and the camp. “It’s more of a small sized camp, but with the amount of cats we have now, it’s rather spacious. We don’t have a leader there, and we just kind of organize ourselves as we go. There were usually no soldiers there, and it was kind of peaceful until Snarl realized that we were a rebel camp.” As she talked, there was a rustle behind them. Pebbles poked his head out from behind a bush and whispered, “We have a ginger and white she-cat and a brown tom.” Shard looked slightly amused, “Funny, you and Brightsong get to have a trip into camp.” Pebbles on Bottom of Stream rolled his eyes and ducked back out. Brightsong hurriedly pelted after the brown tom, and the pair that Pebbles had brought back tentatively slid into their hiding spot, shortly followed by Spark of the Scorching Fire. “Echo of the Stream!” The ginger and white she-cat exclaimed, “You’re alive!” As the silver she-cat greeted the two camp cats, Shard crouched down and whispered the next instructions, “Alright...” ~ Pebbles on Bottom of Stream was nervous as he picked up the rabbit that the cat had given him. Brightsong was next to him, carrying three fish in her mouth. Her muzzle was wrinkled in disgust at the fishy smell, but she tried to look normal as they marched towards Fort Sutter. “Name, rank.” The guard barked at them. “Dirt from the Ground,” Pebbles quickly mumbled, “Hunter.” “Bright Star from the Sky,” Brightsong added, “Hunter.” The guard inspected the prey and nodded them through, “Go on in, grab a piece of prey and stay quiet.” Pebbles exchanged a thrilled glance with Brightsong. They had made it in! They quickly separated, dropping off their prey and gathering a prey pieces for themselves and the others. Then, they began spreading the news of the Rebellion’s plans. As Brightsong headed for the she-cats’ den, Pebbles headed for the toms’ den. They were all lounging in the sun, their gazes watchful and narrowed as they tracked the Spy Army warriors. “The Rebellion is here to save you.” Pebbles whispered to the nearest tom. “The Rebellion is here to save us...” The whispers reverberated back and forth between the prisoners. There was hope. Then Pebbles felt someone’s gaze on him. He looked up, and one of the Spy Army faction leaders was watching him. Her green eyes pierced his blue eyes, and he flinched slightly. She knows who I am... And he knew who she was too, she could ruin the entire plan, but instead she nodded stiffly to him and turned away. Leaf that Changes Color... ~ Shard of Ice flicked her tail, and the two patrols headed out. Pathway to Frozen Star was leading one, with Spark of the Scorching Fire, Echo of the Stream, and Dark of Night. Shard had the rest of the cats: Wolf that Bounds in Snow, Roanfur, and Eclipse Rarer than Jewels. She quickly headed towards the far side of the camp, where they would attack the side entrances. “Attack!” She hissed, careful not to let the main entrance cats hear them. The guards’ eyes went wide as the four cats landed on them. “Clamp their jaws shut!” Shard ordered, “Don’t let them get reinforcements.” Quickly, Shard’s group captured the entrance. They purred, and quickly loped off to join forces with Star’s patrol and capture the main entrance. Then they would deal with the main entrance together. “Dark of Night, go in and tell Pebbles and Brightsong to rally up the camp members.” The black she-cat nodded and disappeared into the camp. The rest of the patrol hurried to meet the other patrol. “Forward!” The cries came from both sides. Shard leaped forward, her claws slashing down. The guard let out a shriek, but it was soon muffled by the white she-cat’s tail. They scuffled for a few moments, and then the guards were down. “Let’s go in.” Shard growled briskly, swinging around to hurry into camp. When they entered, all the other Spy Army soldiers turned around. “You!” Shard heard a shrill cry. She whipped around, and Snarl’s daughter, Leaf that Changes Color was facing her. There was something wrong in Leaf’s eyes. She seemed bent to destroy the Rebellion, but she almost seemed...reluctant. “Rebellion, forward!” The full on battle was in favor of the Rebellion. Pebbles on Bottom of Stream and Brightsong had successfully rallied the camp members, and they were all fighting against the Spy Army cats. ~ Leaf that Changes Color was nervous. As she faced off with Shard of Ice, she realized that the white she-cat was bent on saving the rebel camp. She swerved away from the Rebellion leader, and was cut off by a brown tom. She gasped as she realized it was the brown tom. “You didn’t give me away.” He mewed simply. Leaf shook her head, “I...I couldn’t do that.” “Why not? We’re your enemies.” The tom pointed out, “Unless you’re having second thoughts.” He had a charming away of stating his opinion. “You’re Pebbles on Bottom of Stream, correct?” “Yes, and you’re Leaf that Changes Color.” Then he was gone. She stared after him, then felt herself swept off her paws. She snarled and took a step back, and bit her lip. She didn’t want to fight anymore. Her faction was already reassembled to a new faction leader, and Leaf was just swinging around, fighting the battles that weren’t even hers. I need to do something more than just be the leader’s daughter. I want to do something...special. ~ Shard of Ice purred as the camp rejoiced. They had finally driven out the last of the Spy Army cats, and they were free from the control. “Now we just need to win back the prison camp, and then we’re done!” Echo laughed. Pebbles on Bottom of Stream was scuffing at the ground on the side, his blue eyes troubled. The white she-cat didn’t question the tom, but he looked almost...distant. As if something had gone wrong for him. She didn’t know why. “Echo,” Roanfur was grooming on the side, “Do you want to join the Rebellion?” The silver she-cat’s eyes widened. “Me?” She coughed, glancing at her friends, then at Shard. The Rebellion leader shrugged, knowing she would be a good addition. “I...I guess so.” Echo looked astonished, “Are you sure though? I mean...I’m not the greatest fighter, but I’m only a decent hunter.” Dark of Night piped up from where she was sitting, “I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful hunter for us,” the black she-cat purred, “We’ll need you because some of us are too lazy to go out.” She eyed Roanfur and Shard playfully. Roanfur cracked a smile, and Echo let out a soft purr. “Thanks for the offer, I accept.” She mewed quietly. Shard purred loudly, “It’ll be great to have you around, Echo of the Stream.” The silver she-cat smiled. ~ “Alright, Echo, you’ll lead one patrol. You’ll go in first. When you’re about almost done, my patrol will come in and finish off the job. When we’re in there, you’ll free the other prisoners.” The silver she-cat nodded tersely, “The camp members of Fort Sutter wants to fight too, I’ll lead that patrol, how about you just go in to get the prisoners?” Shard pondered that for a moment, “Alright.” Echo turned around and rallied up her cats. She ranted off a few names, and had the camp divided into three groups before marching off. Shard flicked her tail and the seven of them followed. Not so long after they saw the tails of their allies disappear into a gorse bush, they heard shrieks and terrified yowls erupt from below them. Snarls and hisses followed after, and Shard tensed, ready to give the order to charge. “Let’s go!” She hissed, leaping into the gorse bush, which served as a hidden entrance for the prison camp. They swarmed in, and Shard flicked her tail, dispatching her patrol to different places to start freeing the prisoners. The white she-cat found herself caught in the midst of the battle, slashing and clawing until they had freed all the prisoners. When Shard reached an abnormally large den, she faced off with a huge brute. Shard bared her teeth and feinted to the right before slipping to the left. The tom didn’t budge, and merely swatted her aside. Shard let out a gasp of pain, and she gritted her teeth and lunged, catching the guard off balance. After moments of sparring, Shard finally surged forward, clamping her teeth firmly around the tom’s neck. Blood spurted out, and Shard closed her eyes as the soldier went limp. There was a soft mewl of fear, and Shard whirled around, and saw a cowering queen with a tiny kit. “Are you alright?” Shard asked softly. The queen nodded stiffly, “I’m fine, thank you.” “What’s your name?” The queen hesitated. She was a golden tabby she-cat, with amber eyes. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, “Rowanfeather,” she mewed haughtily, “And this, is Tigerkit, my daughter.” “Well, I’m Shard of Ice, I lead a Rebellion against Snarl and his Spy Army. Perhaps...” “I’ll join.” Rowanfeather nodded, “Tigerkit’s only five moons old, but soon, I’ll be able to help around.” Shard nodded warmly, “Come on, there’s a lot more for us to do.” ~ The battle ended quickly, and Shard was relieved when they liberated the rest of the prisoners. “I’m glad that’s over.” Spark of the Scorching Fire sighed. Wolf nodded, “I’m so glad we got them all out.” He had been reunited with his brother and sister, and had sent them to help the camp Fort Sutter. “Well done guys, let’s go home.” “Not so fast.” Shard froze. When she turned around, Snarl had his claws over Brightsong’s neck, and he had a twisted smile on his face. “Now where are we going again?” The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture